Eggs
by CrazyFaucet
Summary: I hate eggs ever since i was a child.kyoya said not thinking twice about his answer. Don't like EGGS! all the members called.


Eggs

Authoress: CrazyFaucet

A/N : Alright so this was a random story I decided to create while listening to the egg show on Youtube. Very cute and funny. Enjoy!

xXx

"Kyoya!" the king of the popular Host Club, called for his best friend. Kyoya grunted a response busy working on calculating new profits made by the Host club's merchandise on the couch.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled from behind his friend in his ear.

"What is it?" Kyoya hissed glaring icily at his friend.

"I had eggs for lunch." Tamaki said with a small tone pouting that Kyoya had hissed at him.

"You bothered me for eggs?" Kyoya asked twitching unnoticeably.

"Come on, Kyoya-senpai, it's just eggs. Don't you like them?" Haruhi asked slipping her hand with Tamaki's. The two had first become a couple after that fateful day with Éclair.

"I have hated eggs ever since I was a child." Kyoya said not thinking twice about his answer.

"Don't like eggs!!" all the members called except Mori who just had a shocked expression on his face.

"But we always have eggs with the rice when we out to eat at commoner restaurants." Tamaki whined looking at his friend with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes but I always threw up afterwards." Kyoya said looking up at Tamaki blankly. Tamaki whimpered his lips trembling with clear tears forming in his large purple eyes.

"You threw up?

"What happened that you don't like cute little eggs?" Honey asked cutely hugging his Usa-chan. Kyoya twitched and shivered at the thought and ignored the question picking up his notebook to continue calculating his profits.

"Come on, Kyoya, not liking the yellowy goodness of egg is weird." Hikaru and Kaoru said melodically.

"No it is not." Mori said in his calm manner. Kyoya felt thankful that someone thought it was normal. "Eggs killed his mother." Mori added. That was when Kyoya felt his world crash down on him with everyone's shocked expressions he couldn't help but twitch at the feeling that they had no idea how his mother died. Actually coincidentally his mother was not dead at all; she was very much alive and healthy.

"Eggs killed Kyou-chan's mommy?" Honey looked at Kyoya with tears in his large blue eyes.

" No wonder Kyoya-senpai's always so unhappy; a young man without his mother, how sad." Hikaru and Kaoru cried. Kyoya twitched preparing to explode for this unnecessary talk about his mother.

"My mother isn't dead she's very much alive." The shadow king said pissed off completely now.

"Ya, what were you two devil twins thinking!" Tamaki scolded them. That was the last straw before Kyoya flipped out.

He got up stomping out of the room in anger. He couldn't believe his friends were doing this to him. Did they want to piss him off? While walking down the empty, light filled halls of the school, away from the club, Tamaki called out his name simply with no real emotion, just straight forward.

"What do you want, Tamaki." Kyoya stopped in his tracks.

"Why do you hate eggs?" he asked

Kyoya sighed, "I don't like Easter."

Tamaki raised and eyebrow, "Easter? What do eggs have to do with Easter?"

"Easter eggs, Tamaki,"

Tamaki gave a silent 'oh' then it clicked "Why do you hate Easter?"

Kyoya was getting even more frustrated by the second. "Easter and eggs remind me of the time when my when my grandmother passed away. I was seven years old and I had gotten to know her very well." He said trying to hide his emotion not wanting Tamaki to see him cry.

Tamaki just smiled at his friend his eyes showing a wave of sorrow for Kyoya. "That's probably one of the nicest things I have ever heard you say, Mommy. When we go back to the club what do we say to everyone about your hate for eggs?"

"I'm scared of their roundness." Kyoya said smirking and turning around and readjusting his glasses. Tamaki smiled at his friend's playful manner as the two walked back to the club room to open for the day.

_End_

_xXx_

A/N: how was that? Random? Look forward to seeing more of these types of stories OH and a sequel to An Unreachable love is coming up soon too!


End file.
